1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display method, a user terminal and a system for transmitting and receiving data using the same, and more particularly, to a display method to receive and display data satisfying a user's intention, and a user terminal and a system for transmitting and receiving data using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the growing popularity of multimedia devices, the number of contents used in the multimedia devices has dramatically increased. The increase of contents enables a user to select and use various contents.
Among with such positive aspects, such as providing abundant contents, negative aspects also appear. One of the negative aspects is an excessive amount of contents. A great amount of contents may enable a user to have a huge selection of contents, but may confuse a user as well. Since the contents are typically displayed on a limited area of a display, the number of pages required to display the contents increases and the font size of contents is reduced.
Another negative aspect is over-charging due to unnecessary contents. If a user receives contents in real-time, unnecessary contents may also be transmitted to the user, thereby wasting money by receiving unnecessary contents.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods to transmit only contents or data to a user that satisfies the user's intention.